


Gone

by generictripe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Perry was gone. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Perry was gone. 

LaFontaine knew this like the number of bones in the human body.

(270 at birth. 206 upon adulthood)

They knew this like the exact temperature in which blood boils.

(at the same temperature water does. 212 degrees fahrenheit.)

They knew this like their very name.

(laf. lafontaine.)

It had been a week hidden away in the tunnels like a mausoleum around them. It hasn't taken much to set up an Internet connection underground. The task kept LaFontaine's hands busy and their mind engaged. 

(dont think of perry somewhere scared. dont think of her curls stained with blood, eyes vacant with death.)

But that task was done so quickly and with idle hands, LaFontaine sat. Their clothes were faded, dusted lightly with grime and dirt. In a situation like this, Perry would tut and dust off her friend's clothes. 

(friend? is that what you want? wanted?)

(no.)

LaFontaine had taken to counting things. Stones. Debris. Bricks. Soon ,even that monotonous task fell to muscle memory and they began to think again.

(perry smiling, red lipstick bright against her pearly teeth. she is holding a pan of cookies out to laf.)

After they had counted everything they began fiddle with their cell phone. The signal wouldn't reach underground, but amplifying it would be a cake walk. It took just a day to finish.

(call perry late at night crying over a broken junior chemist set. perry scolds them, but assured them that a new one will be easy to obtain)

Perry did not answer the calls. No one did. It just rang and rang, as LaFontaine clung to the cracked and battered device like a life line.

"Hey Perry," they began, after the tone greeted them,"I miss you. Uhh. Please call me back when you can."

They paused, searching for the right words.

"I love you, Perr. I really do. Bye."


End file.
